


IT vore fics

by MothraIsGod



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Other, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraIsGod/pseuds/MothraIsGod
Summary: Collection of vore fics for the IT fandom I will write
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Stozier

Stan and Richie were currently in Stan’s house making out as Stan’s parents weren’t home and wouldn’t be for a few hours and their relationship was still secret to the rest of the losers, though they both knew that wouldn’t last much longer but they were enjoying their time alone. Stan’s hands were all over Richie’s body but mostly pulling some at his hair, something Richie really enjoyed having happen. He then slipped a hand into Richie’s pants and groped at his ass causing him to moan into his mouth. Stan then pulled away and told Richie to strip his clothes as Stan took off his pants, he then told Richie to put his big mouth to use, which Richie knew at this point meant giving his boyfriend a blowjob, which he was happy to do taking the seven inch dick into his mouth. Stan moved his hands to Richie’s hair to help guide him along and pull at causing him to moan around his dick, after a few minutes Stan took Richie off his dick and turned him around and fucked him hard causing Richie to moan incoherently. After a few minutes of that Stan came with a moan and jerked Richie off causing him to cum as well.   
Richie collapsed onto Stan’s bed, Stan following suit a few seconds later. Stan then told Richie to lay down completely and Richie followed the orders given to him, excited not knowing what was going to happen, Stan also told him to relax and not worry about what was going to happen. Stan then moved his head to Richie’s feet and took them in his mouth licking around his toes some. Richie moaned at the new feeling causing Stan to want to continue, and he did swallowing to his dick and licked around some getting Richie to cum again, then moved Richie around so he was at his ass and swirled his tongue around the rim some before pushing his tongue in making Richie moan once more. After a few minutes of that Stan swallowed more fully taking Richie into his stomach and he rubbed his hand on his stomach. Richie was trusting Stan to not kill him so he was mostly relaxed, and the tingling feeling helped relax him as well, he slowly drifted off to sleep. After about an hour Richie reformed and they agreed they would definitely do that again then left to meet up with the rest of the losers.


	2. Reddie

Richie and Eddie were currently in Richie’s house, and in his mess of a room. After defeating IT they had confessed their feelings for each other. It didn’t take long for their quick kisses to escalate to making out, and for that to escalate even further. Like right now, Richie was on the floor giving Eddie a blowjob, Eddie’s hands were fisted in Richie’s curls. All of Richie’s clothes were already off, as he was also masturbating himself while blowing Eddie, while Eddie only unzipped his pants to allow Richie to access his dick.   
Eddie was in control, guiding Richie with his hands, he knew the other boy had practically no gag reflex so he made sure to occasionally hold him down at the base of his dick, Richie also liked that feeling so it really was a win-win situation. It didn’t take long for Eddie to cum down Richie’s throat, who eagerly swallowed it all. And it didn’t take long for Richie to cum from touching himself. Eddie then guided Richie onto his bed before making out with him again, their tongues battling for dominance, in the end Eddie won and Richie let his boyfriends tongue enter his mouth. Eddie then took Richie’s glasses off and threw them somewhere, they could find them later. Richie moaned into the kiss, and moved his hands to Eddie’s back pulling the shorter boy closer.   
Eddie pushed Richie down onto the bed before pulling away from the kiss. He then moved his head to the top of Richie’s head and swallowing it. He licked around his face some before swallowing to Richie’s chest to play with his nipples some, biting both of them some causing Richie to moan in Eddie’s throat. He then swallowed again, this time to his dick and again played with it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue along the slit for a few seconds before playing with his balls. He continued repeating those motions until Richie came again, moaning loud enough to slightly be heard by Eddie. He then swallowed the rest of the way. When Richie fully went into Eddie’s stomach, Eddie layed down and started masturbating, liking the feeling of having his stomach full as Richie decided to just use this time to drift of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite know how to write this so it isn't that good, at least I don't think it is. Feel free to leave requests, next is Bill and either Henry or Pennywise, idk yet we shall see.


	3. HenryBill

Bill didn’t know why he was doing this, but he was. He couldn’t sleep, mind screaming at him to investigate Neibolt, he knew he should wait tomorrow for his friends but it was already past midnight, at least he assumed so, it seemed like it with how long he wasn’t able to sleep. He quietly got up and put on a jacket, not bothering with changing out of his pajamas. Bill then went out of his house and onto his bike, knowing he had no reason to be quite his parents wouldn’t care at all, just like usual after Georgie’s disappearance.   
What he didn’t know what that Henry was still up and walking around. Bill had the unfortunate luck to, when not paying attention he crashed directly into Henry, hitting his head slightly on the concrete sidewalk his vision blurring. Henry immediately looked down to see who crashed into him, upon seeing that it was Bill instead of just beating the person up some, he had a better idea. He laughed to himself quietly, this would be a lot of fun. He grabbed Bill and lifted him up throwing him over his shoulder, the younger boy still not quite being able to see or hear well yet and made a confused groan. Once he realized who was carrying him (and his bike) he tried to struggle out of his hold.  
“I-i-i’m sorry Henry. Please l-let me go!” Bill tried to scream as well, but something, Bill wasn’t sure what, was quickly thrust into his mouth muffling him.   
“I’d suggest you shut up, you don’t want to be in more trouble do you?” As Henry said that Bill thought he saw a pair of yellow eyes watching them but they quickly disappeared so he just thought his tired mind was playing tricks on him. Eventually after what felt like half an hour to Bill, though he wasn’t sure if it was or not, they arrived at Henry’s house.  
Bill was thrown onto Henry’s bed before being stripped by the older boy, Bill blushed a little at that, hating that he had a crush on him, how his body was reacting, why was Henry even doing this? He thought that for a few moments before he felt a belt hit his ass. Bill immediately screamed at the contact, not expecting the pain or any of it. At the same time Bill felt his dick harden, he was then hit again, and again, and again. Eventually his screams turned into moans. Henry eventually moved to hitting Bill’s back with the belt, his ass already a bright red, dick leaking pre more than Bill thought he ever had before. After ten hits to his back Bill came, white cum spraying out of his dick, hitting his chest and some even his face.  
“If I knew you were such a slut I would’ve done this a long time ago Bill” As Henry said this he removed his clothes, freeing his eight inch long and two inch thick dick. Bill could only stare at it, he was much smaller, only four inches and not even an inch thick, he knew he was still growing but something about it made it seem like he should worship Henry. “Quite staring and start sucking, I won’t be as nice about punishment next time, though who knows maybe you’d even like that slut”  
Bill crawled forward and took Henry’s large penis into his mouth, Henry immediately grabbed his head and pulled him all the way down on it, causing the younger boy to choke on it. Henry moaned as Bill quickly got the hang of it, not using his teeth and licking the tip before going back down, Henry’s pubes ticking his nose.   
“Have you done this before, it seems like it. Maybe your dad has used your little fag mouth. Or maybe you’re just naturally skilled as a slut” Bill felt his cheeks heat up at the comments before Henry pulled him off of his dick causing Bill to cough some before he was flipped over and Henry roughly entered him, Bill immediately moaned at the feeling, it did hurt but also felt really fucking good. Henry went down to his neck and bit down, leaving a hickey. Bill knew that he should be scared, it was Henry that was fucking him not Mike or Stan, both of which he also had a crush on. Henry then licked at the bite area causing Bill to shiver a little, he then felt Henry lick up to his ear and in it causing him to jerk away.   
“W-what a-a-are you doing?” Bill asked that, not sure if he would get a response, though he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to really process it, his moans were getting louder as Henry kept hitting his prostate each time, he felt himself approaching another orgasm quickly.  
“Just having fun, and getting ready for something later...” Henry laughed a little after saying that, but Bill barely heard it, or if he did couldn’t think of what it meant. With a few more thrusts Bill came once again his ass clenching around Henry’s massive dick causing him to cum as well. Henry flipped Bill over again, so that he could see his chest before biting onto one of his nipples and lick around it, playing with the other using one of his hands, Bill squirmed at the feeling his body still sensitive from his previous two orgasms. After a while Henry switched which nipple it was. After ten minutes of that Henry licked a stripe all the way up from Bill’s chest to the top of his neck. Bill shuddered at that, but was too weak to do anything, not that he’d be able to anyway. Henry then sat up and moved Bill onto his lap groping his ass roughly while doing so before licking across his cheek before pushing the surprised boy onto the bed and took his feet into his mouth.  
“H-Henry! W-what the f-f-fuck are you doing! Let me go!” Bill tried to kick inside of Henry’s mouth but he could barely move them, he felt his heart race in fear, how could he even do this? Henry then swallowed up to Bill’s tiny dick swirling his tongue around it, biting some causing Bill to scream in pain and fear, his legs weakly kicking inside of Henry’s throat. Was this really going to be how he died, eaten by his bully, not even killed by the same thing that killed his little brother trying to get revenge but this? He tried to plead with Henry to let him go, but that only caused him to swallow up to his chest, biting on his nipples before swallowing the rest of his body.  
Henry moved his hands to his throat, feeling the bulge were Bill was and poking it, teasing Bill even now, of course Henry knew he wouldn’t kill him, that wouldn’t be any fun. Bill hated how this felt, it was very hot, and slimy, it was sticking to his face and the rest of his body, which he could only vaguely feel right now. His hair now slick with saliva. He tried to struggle more but could barely move, Henry’s throat restricting his movement perfectly. His slight movement only caused him to swallow again firmly planting Bill in the fetal position into his stomach. Bill found that strangely he could breath, though that was the only comforting thing, the slimy walls of Henry’s stomach were pressing and moving against him as the stomach acids slowly surrounded him as well. Henry moved his hands against his bulging stomach laughing at how Bill tried to get away from it, even when completely surrounded. Bill found himself slowly losing strength and felt himself close his eyes as his it started to feel really good, the heat and movement making his dick rise up again. Henry quietly laughed to himself, knowing Bill had now fallen asleep. He then went to sleep himself, knowing no matter if Bill wanted to or not that it would happen again, though he was sure he’d want it to happen again.  
In the morning Bill was surprised to find that he was still alive, at first he thought it was just some fucked up dream he had, but quickly learned it wasn’t when he smelt someone smoking and looked around the room he was in, it clearly wasn’t his so he assumed it was Henry’s. His mind went through the nights events, and blushed, when looking back on it it was actually really hot and found himself getting hard again. At that moment Henry walked in, Bill looked at him, he was also still completely naked, his flaccid five inch penis proudly on display, his hair and body wet from a shower. Bill thought of a fun way to get him to fuck and eat him again, even if he was sure he’d do it anyway.  
“P-please f-f-fuck and eat me a-again Master” As soon as he said that Henry crashed down onto him pulling him into a harsh kiss as Bill started grinding against his thighs, he thought this was so much better than anything else and would be fine with staying with just Henry as his slave forever if that’s what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is going to be a Bill/Pennywise. Feel free to leave other requests


	4. Billwise

Bill couldn’t sleep, ever since his brother had disappeared he had a hard time sleeping, guilt eating him up. Knowing trying to sleep was useless, the young teen decided to go to his room, he wasn’t quite sure why, but he had done it before, even if his parents didn’t like him doing it, it’s not like they’d know anyway. When he walked in he looked around some, picking up a lego turtle.   
“Billy!” Bill’s breath catched in his throat when he heard that and dropped the turtle, it shattering on the floor. It sounded like it came from the basement, so he quietly went down there, careful to not wake his parents, though he thought they probably wouldn’t care that he was up, his friends even barely noticed his darkened eyes and lack of energy. It seemed that no one cared about him, that they were just sticking with him out of pity.   
As he opened the door to the basement, he turned his flashlight on, wanting to make sure to see anything that could be from his brother. As he stepped down the creaky wooden stairs he saw something in the shadows that looked like it could be his brother, he shined the flashlight towards it he saw that it was his brother, his tired mind not realizing any differences that the fake body showed, like the black goop dripping out of his mouth or off colored skin.  
“G-g-georgie, are you okay? I’ve missed you so much” As Bill said this he slowly walked down the stairs, tears starting to come out of his eyes.   
“I’ve missed you to Billy, please help me” Bill didn’t question what his precious brother meant by help, quickly going through the water to him, he immediately hugged him, only noticing something was wrong when a hand grabbed at his leg and pulled him underwater. Bill struggled against the hand that was holding him and got free, swimming back to the stairs as best as he could. When he tried climbing up the stairs one of his feet fell through trapping him. Bill turned his head to see if he could look at whatever grabbed him, when he did he wasn’t expecting to see the clown, though he should’ve. He tried to get his foot out of the hole but couldn’t, he felt his heart start to pick up speed, at least now he’d be able to be with Georgie again he thought.   
“I finally have you little buddy, this will be so much fun.” As they said that their hands moved to remove Bill’s foot from the hole before grabbing his waist and pulling the young boy to their chest, drool dripping out of their mouth and onto his cheek.   
“Just k-kill me already!” When Bill said that IT only laughed, causing Bill to look up at them confused. “Why would I do that little buddy? We’ll have so much fun together just you and me. Don’t worry you’ll like what I’ll do soon enough” After saying that, they opened their mouth, allowing their tongue to snake it’s way out of their mouth and licked a stripe up Bill’s cheek. The young boy shivered at the cold, wet, feeling. He wondered just how long it was before it went to his other cheek and did the same thing snapping him out of his thoughts. He tried to ask what he was doing but before he could make a sound their tongue entered Bill’s mouth who tried to bite down on it, do anything to piss them off and either go away or kill him. That only resulted in a low growl, which he found strangely arousing and a hard slap on his ass.   
The tongue in his mouth quickly explored it all before leaving and going back into their mouth. IT then moved their head to Bill’s neck and started lightly biting at it, drawing some blood and licking it up. Bill then felt many different tentacles move to remove his clothing, showing them that they were hard. “I knew you’d enjoy this” as they said this drool hit Bill’s hair and dribbled down his face. Bill hated that IT was right, he was enjoying what was happening, wondering what was going to happen. “C-cold” with his clothes now gone, the cold air was getting to him and he shivered as much he could in their grasp. “Want to go someplace warm little buddy?” without questioning what they could possibly mean by that Bill nodded yes.  
They then opened their mouth wide, showing off their rows of sharp teeth. They then moved their head to Bill’s feet, wanting to see his reaction to what was happening. Bill wanted to struggle, but the threat of his feet being ripped apart was enough to not do so, even though he thought it would happen anyway, but not completely sure, from what they said earlier it didn’t seem like death was what would happen, even at the end. The teeth still did hit his legs some, IT moaning some at the taste of blood. Once at the boys crotch, their throat bulging some, they licked around, tongue going into Bill’s tight asshole causing Bill to moan out in pleasure, not expecting that to happen, or feel that good. The tongue kept hitting his prostate causing Bill to eventually cum with a loud moan. They then swallowed Bill the rest of the way, when his head got to their throat, covered completely in their saliva, he started moving his feet, fear overriding any other emotion, trying to kick his stomach to do something, he wasn’t quite sure what. In response IT simply swallowed again, depositing Bill firmly into their gullet, which was indeed quite warm. Bill thought if they did this for everyone or if this was something special, at least for a short time until their stomach acids starting filling up in their stomach, Bill felt even warmer then before, he did find himself getting hard again, the acids making him feel a pleasant tingling, the stomach walls at the same time also started moving against him, as IT rubbed a hand against his swollen belly.   
Bill felt himself getting lightheaded, at the same time, this was comforting, the walls providing some sort of comfort. Like IT did this to make him feel better, making him feel wanted, granted by something like them, but he didn’t care, the pleasurable feeling and comforting feeling of the walls and acid making him forget about all that stuff. Bill let out a low moan at that before he closed his eyes drifting off a sleep. IT had a wide smile on his face rubbing his stomach, they couldn’t wait to have more fun with his little buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave requests (definitely would like more Billwise if you have any specific scenarios)


	5. Billwise 2

Bill was surprised to wake up alive after what had happened. IT had ate him and yet he was alive. Granted he was in the sewers, he could gather that from looking around, in the center of the room there was a tower of objects with various body parts floating around it as well. What was even weirder to the young boy was that being eaten felt good, as soon as he remembered what it felt like his dick got hard. Though, he wasn’t in a situation to pleasure himself, too scared of IT walking in on him doing that for some reason. 

“You’re finally awake Billy Boy” Pennywise said emerging from the shadows, immediately sweeping Bill into their arms.

“Wh-Why didn’t you kill me?” Bill made no attempt to struggle, knowing it was both pointless and it still felt oddly comforting being around IT.

“Because you’re special” As Pennywise said that their tongue snaked it’s way out of their mouth, going around Bill’s pale face, causing him to shiver slightly.

“Sp-special? Wh-What do you me-mean?” Bill felt his dick get harder as that happened, leaning more into Pennywise’s grip.

“You’re perfect for a mate little buddy. And you’ve enjoyed this so much, it wouldn’t be fun to kill you” Pennywise said that, laughing before removing Bill’s clothes.

Bill allowed Pennywise to do whatever IT wanted to him. After all they made him feel… safe and welcome finally after so long. Why not be their mate? He didn’t even think about what that would mean, how that would work. Bill just wanted to feel welcome and good, and if the previous night was any indication he would feel that. He then felt things poking at his rear entrance, and moaned at the feeling, pushing his head into Pennywise’s shoulder, blushing. He felt the… things, they didn’t feel like what he’d expect a dick to feel like, secret a cold liquid onto his ass, rubbing it in, before they thrusted into his ass. Bill buried his face deeper into Pennywise’s shoulder, getting his scent into his nose, which, for being such an odd smell, which normally Bill was sure he’d find disgusting (being a mix of Cotton candy, mold, and a few other things Bill couldn’t put his finger on), he quite liked. Bill did feel some pain in his ass, but mostly pleasure as he moaned into Pennywise’s shoulder as the tentacles, Bill decided on, fucked him. He then felt Pennywise start giving him a handjob, Bill’s hips moving up and down in rhythm with IT’s hands and the tentacles. 

“Such an eager mate, you love this don’t you”

“Y-yess!” Bill moaned, his face flushed red and mouth panting for air.

It didn’t take much longer for the Tentacles to start putting eggs into Bill, small enough to not bother him, but big enough for Bill to know they were there. Soon after that Bill came into Pennywise’s hand, moaning before he was put down onto the ground.

“F-feels… weird but. Good?” Bill said, not sure what else to say. Well he had a thought but he tried not to think about it.

“How about we get them, and you, into somewhere warmer” Pennywise said, grinning. Bill looked up at them, and eagerly nodded yes.

Pennywise quickly grabbed Bill, opening their mouth. Bill couldn’t wait to be eaten again, or could he really call it being eaten if he was going to live? Though Bill figured he’d be sleeping for a while this time. Not like he really minded, it felt amazing. Bill shivered in anticipation as his feet entered IT’s mouth, the warm insides feeling good against his cold feet. He felt his legs scrape against IT’s teeth some, not minding, knowing Pennywise was getting enjoyment out of it, and that mattered a lot to him right now, after all, they were mates, why wouldn’t it? Bill moaned as his stomach got into IT’s mouth, and his feet hitting the stomach, curling down to make room for the rest of his body later. When Bill’s head entered the throat, the muscles contracting against his face, he started feeling the acids comforting him, like before. He could almost feel his children being happy, which made him happy. He felt so safe like this, protected by Pennywise, his mate. Curled up inside of IT’s stomach, Bill drifted off to sleep, as IT did the same thing for the next 27 years, until the children would be ready to be hatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Bev/Pennywise, feel free to leave requests as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests


End file.
